One Tree Hill With A Twist
by student17
Summary: Nathan Scott has not yet matured and envys his half brother Lucas who is a year older and has the life Nathan wishes he had. With the help of there uncle keith and some romance can Nathan reach his dreams while becoming a better person?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0ne

Tree hill North Carolina was anything but quiet.

"Come on shoot the ball! Are you guys sleeping out there!? Nathan go in"

"You got it coach"

After the tree hill ravens won there basketball game the boys decided to take a road trip with a stolen school bus. Everyone who was somebody was on this bus.

There was alcohol, music, popular kids, the high school basketball team felt on top of the world, especially the star player and driver Nathan Scott.

"Hey Nathan isn't that your older brother (laughing in the background)"

"I am not related to that idiot" Nathan proclaims in anger as he steps on the breaks and slams on the horn.

(Beeeeeeeeeeeep)

The bus comes to an abrupt stop when Nathan nearly runs over his half-brother Lucas whom he hates and his girlfriend Peyton.

"Dude what you think you're doing with my girlfriend!?"-Nathan

(Nathan then pushes Lucas)

"Stop! Nathan this is my fault! Lucas has nothing to do with this, I needed someone to talk to and well you were too busy partying it up with your friends so I asked Lucas to talk."-Peyton

Lucas loosens Nathans grip on him and says "You're not good enough for her and you never will be"

Nathan spits in Lucas's face, grabs Peyton and begins to walk away while screaming "I never want to see your face again"

Peyton sits down on the bus, puts her head down and pulls out her phone to text Lucas as tears run down her face

Lucas, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you I was dating your brother. I'm trying to get out of it but well you know how controlling he can be. Please don't hate me.

Lucas replied: he is not my brother and never will be.

Right as Peyton read that text message she looked up when she noticed blue and red flashing lights and sirens

"You got to be kidding me!"-Nathan

Nathan pulls the bus over to the side of the road as he shakes from nervousness.

The officer walks up to the bus and as he gets closer Nathan opens the doors and says excuse me officer but are we doing something wrong?

As Nathan puts his head up after asking that question he shortly realizes that he is in a lot more trouble than he thought.

"Why hello there Nathan, I don't suppose you have a license to be driving this bus"

"Uncle Keith? Since when are you a cop"

"Well let's just say I'm tired of all these kids getting away with everything. Listen here ill make you a deal"

Nathan takes a deep breath and replies with "please don't tell couch whitey or my dad."

"Don't worry Nate I wouldn't dream of it, on one condition. You have to attend every one of Lucas's college basketball games for the rest of his season."

Nathan punches the steering wheel and screams "anything but that!"

"Fine, I'll just go tell whitey and Dan that..."

"Alight Alright Alright, I'll do it."

Keith grins and begins to laugh "I knew you would like my offer better. After all you can't hate Lucas forever just because he's better at basketball then you. I mean come on he's a year older and very successful, take notes."

Nathan slams the bus doors shut and clenches his fists in furry. The last thing he ever imagined doing was ever attending one of Lucas's basketball games.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Hey Lucas thanks for meeting up with me, we have a lot to talk about"

"Look Peyton ever since the first time I set eyes on you when your car broke down I fell in love with you, but I didn't know you even knew my brother let alone dated him…"

"I know, I know, but can you put yourself in my shoes for once and realize how hard it was to tell you? after all, you guys won't even recognize each others existence and I really like you and didn't want to lose you just like everyone else I have in my life."

Lucas begins to walk closer to Peyton grabbing her hand and starring into her eyes.

He leans in to kiss her on the forehead and Peyton then grabs his face and starts to kiss him.

"Look Peyton I really like you but we can't do this. You have to choose, Nathan or me."

Lucas then walks away dribbling the basketball as Peyton is left to make a big decision.

Meanwhile Nathan is still furious that he has to attend every one of Lucas's basketball games so he thinks to himself how he could get back at Lucas. As he stands against the lockers he begins to form a big grin on his face as he sees Hayley James walk past him, Lucas's best friend.

"Hey Hayley wait up!"

Hayley turns around with a very confused look and points at herself

"Yes you, hi my name is.."

"Nathan Scott…I'm aware of who you are but how do you know who I am?"

"Well I know this seems really out of the blue but I'm failing calculus and I heard you were really good at that so I was wondering if um maybe you could help me sometime."

Hayley begins to laugh and the replies "wait, are you serious?"

Nathan then nodes with an ashamed look on his face

"Fine ill help you out but if you miss one lesson then were done. We can start tomorrow in the library at 5:00 sharp right after your basketball practice."

"YES! Thank you Hayley, I won't let you down."

Nathan turns away with a mischievous look on his face and Hayley turns the opposite way with a very confused look thinking about what exactly just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

5:00 rolls around and Haley is becoming anxious looking at the clock wondering if Nathan Scott is actually going to show up.

Nathan walks into the library and Lucas and he immediately lock eye contact. Nathan with a smirk on his face stares at Lucas the entire time while walking over to Hayley's table.

"Its 5:03, next time don't be late"

Nathan sits down and starts to pull his books out as Lucas comes over in a hurry "Nathan just what do you think you are doing sitting with Hayley"

"Look Lucas im helping him with his calc homework its nothing, plus he was late today so this probably won't continue."

"Ya Lucas she's just helping me with my calculus, relax man."

Lucas stares at Nathan and walks away in a hurry.

"Sorry about that, he gets weird about me talking to you"

"It's alright, I understand. Sorry for being late by the way, basketball went a little late, skills was talking back to whittey and caused some extra sprints."

Hayley laughed and began to blush as they continued to talk back and forth and occasionally get a word or two in about calculus.

Meanwhile, Lucas goes to the diner to tell his mom the awful news.

"Mom can you believe what I just saw? It was Nathan and Hayley interacting!"

"Calm down Lucas, I'm sure it's nothing. She's too bright of a girl to get involved with a kid like him."

Karen hands Lucas a coffee and continues to clean while talking with Lucas. Keith walks in and joins the conversation.

"What's up kid, you look a little upset."

"His Hayley James is interacting with Nathan and he is not too happy about it."

"Mom I don't know how you don't see this as a problem!?"

Keith laughs and says "Lucas who is Hayley's best friend of all time?"

"Me"

"Then what are you worrying about, trust me she's smarter than that and I have feeling Nathan will be busy in these upcoming weeks."

"Ya I meant to tell you, the other day the weirdest thing happened. Nathan was at my basketball game…I'm sure he was plotting to make me lose or something. Maybe Dan sent him"

Keith smiled, took a sip of coffee and said "Hey maybe he likes to watch his brother play"

"Don't go there Uncle Keith"

Lucas grabs his backpack and coffee and heads out to go to the mechanic shop.

When he arrives however there is a woman standing there with blonde hair and a tall skinny figure, it was Peyton.

"Hey Peyton what are you doing here?"

Payton grabs the wrench and begins to play with it, "I thought you could show me a thing or two about fixing a car"

"Look I'd love to but I actually have a lot of work to do.

Payton walks closer to Lucas and slowly begins to kiss him. They begin to make out

"Whoa you gotta warn me when you're trying to get a girl pregnant"

Lucas and Peyton quickly turn.

"What are you doing here Dan?"

"I just wanted to see how my brother was doing but I guess he's having uneducated kids in his spot now"

"Hess at lunch what do you want"

"Just tell him I stopped by"

Dan slowly walks away


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Keith, I came by earlier to talk brother stuff but you weren't there. I thought you put kids in your position."

Keith drops the wrench and with a sigh says "What do you want Dan?"

"That's no way to treat your baby brother, now is it? Look I'm having A Scott party tomorrow and seeing as somehow you ended up with that last name you should probably come, and bring a date, us Scott boys can never be single."

Dan places a cardboard cutout of himself right by Keith's desk "There, perfect. Think it over and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hello? Karen?"

Lucas walks to the door to see who it is, "Oh it's you"

"Luke! Please stop, what are we going to do, just hide from each other now…we were best friends!"

"Hayley you know how I feel about him, I don't care if he fails every class he's enrolled in. I don't want you helping him."

"Well I'm sorry but I already told him I'd help, besides he already moved up 2 grades because of our tutoring sessions."

"Congratulations, hopefully those two grades were worth our friendship because I'm done. Enjoy spending time with a person like him." Lucas then slams the café door

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hey Hayley can you get that!"

"Hello?"

"Hey hayls it's Keith, is Karen there?"

"Karen! It's for you"

"Hi this is Karen"

"Hey Karen its Keith, so tomorrow I have this party to go to and I was wondering if you would like to join me?"

"Like as a date?"

"Yes"

"Look Keith, you know how I feel about us. I love you but I can't go out in public with you because if Dan knew he would kill you."

"This is actually Dan's party….I just figured after all these years that it was finally time to tell someone, but I guess not."

"I'm very sorry Keith but I can't, that's the last thing I need right now."

"It's ok, I get it. I'll talk to you later"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Knock Knock Knock

Karen opens the door with a very surprised face, "Hello Nathan, can I help you?"

"Is Hayley there?"

"Yeah she is in the back let me go get her"

Karen very confused goes to the back, "Hayley you have a male visitor" she says with a smirk on her face

Hayley whips her head up from cleaning the floor and hits her head on the table, owwwww!

"Coming!"

"Nathan…? What's going on?"

"Hayley I have something to tell you, I haven't been completely honest with you…can we go grab coffee and talk?"

"Sure, lemme just grab my jacket"

Hayley very curiously goes and grabs her jacket and goes for a walk with Nathan

"So what's going on? Did you fail another test?"

"No, no, no I actually have been doing a lot better ever since you started tutoring me, but to be honest I only asked you to tutor me because I've been in love with you since 5th grade..."

"HAHAHAHAH…wait what? Me!?"

Hayley stops walking to take in the news she just received that she barely even believes.

"Ya, I mean I knew it would never work since we had such different friends and lives but since I was failing and needed a tutor I thought this was the perfect opportunity to get to know you."

"Wow, alright didn't see that coming...I don't know what to say"

"You don't need to say anything, I just wanted to tell you and get it off my chest, and I'm tired of pretending to be someone I'm not. And I know that Lucas wouldn't approve but he can't control your life…he's in college anyway."

Nathan grabs Hayley's hand to pull her towards him but she pulls away.

"Look Nathan I'm beyond flattered that you like me but I can't. I don't trust guys in general and especially guys like you. I need to focus on school and getting into Harvard, the last thing I need is to be hurt by you"

Hayley begins to walk away in a hurry and Nathan begins to run after her

"Hayley! Where are you going!? Why do you think I will hurt you?"

"Because Nathan, I saw you with Peyton and I don't want that to ever be my life."

"So your saying that you will never give us a chance because of my past?...that's not fair"

Hayley begins to walk away again and then turns with tears in her eyes and says "Nathan to be honest I've liked you since then as well but you didn't even know I did because you wouldn't even look in my direction."

Nathan then lets her leave as he stands there in shock, he then walks over to the garbage can and throws out the letter he wrote for her


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Peyton when did you get this CD? How is it that every time I come over you are sitting in your bed listening to sad music when you could be out there with a hot college guy named Lucas!?"

"Easy for you to say Brooke, but the real world isn't that easy. It's complicated"

"Please inform me on what's so hard and complicated about being with prince charming?"

"For starters, I dated his brother and never told him and second off he has a whole different life than me. He plays basketball for a college team and I'm in high school."

"Look Peyton I've been dating Julian for what? 4 years now? And he went to college 2 years ago. It's hard but love has no distance. I really think you should give him a try."

Peyton scrambles around in her desk drawer and pulls out a note, it's from her dad. She hands it to Brooke.

"What is this?"

"It's the letter my dad gave me before he passed away, read it"

Brooke begins reading the letter

"Wow, this is beautiful. Is this what keeps you back from getting into a serious relationship?"

"Yeah, because then I'd have to give them this letter and I want to make sure it's the right guy."

Brooke puts her arm around Peyton, "Look I see where you're coming from but I know your dad wouldn't want that to hold you back from trying to fall in love"

"Ughhh maybe your right, but I don't even know if he wants anything with me. Especially after knowing I was with Nathan."

"Trust me he will look past it if he really likes you."

Ok, I'm going to walk over to the shop and tell him how I feel.

Peyton walks over to Keith's workshop and sees Lucas there working on a car

"Hey Luke can you talk?"

Lucas pulls up his mask and takes off his gloves, "of course, lemme go wash my hands."

Peyton goes and sits on the bench looking at the cardboard cutout of Dan with a confused face

"Yeah he put that there, I don't know why Keith hasn't burned it yet"

"Ha-ha I figured it was something along those lines. How are you?"

"I'm good, Keith is at a party so I'm keeping the fort down here for the night, what's up?"

"I wanted to tell you something, I think I'm falling for you and I was wondering if we could maybe try being together."

"Wow I didn't see that coming, you know it would be a lot of work seeing as I go to school 30 minutes from here, right?"

Peyton leans over and kisses Lucas

"I know it's going to be hard, but I want to take that risk. I've held back for too long and I think it's time I be honest with myself as well as you."

"Well that's definitely the best news I've heard in a while. I agree, I want to take the risk as well ha-ha"

Lucas looks into Peyton's eyes and smiles as he puts his hands in her hair

"I think I'm going to really like us being a couple"

"Me too"

Just as Lucas goes in to kiss Peyton again, Nathan walks in the shop. Nathan freezes and so do Peyton and Lucas.

"Wow, what a sight…My brother and ex-girlfriend are already making out, you guys really don't waste anytime do you?"

"What do you want Nathan?"

"I was looking for Keith, but I guess he isn't here."

Nathan walks out and Peyton chases after him, "Wait Nathan! It isn't what it looks like"

"Oh then what is it Peyton?"

"I just started talking to him, we weren't talking when you and I were together!"

"Oh really? Because we just broke up and now your already hooking up with him. That is awfully fast Peyton, to be honest it doesn't even surprise me. Go back and enjoy Lucas"

Nathan begins to walk away and Peyton stands there in awe

"So you lied to me when you said you wanted to start something?"

Peyton turns around in a shocked look, "No that's not it at all Luke, it's just that this all happened so fast and I didn't want to hurt anyone including Nathan."

"Well congrats becuse you hurt him and me. I knew you couldn't be honest with me"

Lucas throws the rag in his hand and walks back into the shop slamming the door behind him. Peyton sits on the curb crying.


End file.
